


Not Without You

by MortisBane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ? - Freeform, A little late but still am kinda proud of this one, Day 3 Possession/exorcism, Demons, Graphic Description, Huxloween, M/M, blood warning, is a bit short though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane
Summary: Hux will be damned if he allows anything to take Kylo from him.Huxloween day 3 prompt: Possession/Exorcism.





	Not Without You

“Give him back!”  The scream wavered with raw emotion, any composure he may of had, now gone as he saw the love of his life, consumed by...something.  Hux’s lips trembled, baring his clenched teeth as he stared above at the stolen body, suspended in air.  Kylo floated above him, nearly three feet from the ground, the wind around them swirling rapidly, whipping his jacket and his ebony locks violently.  His once warm brown eyes, were pure black, the color spilling from them in an ooze down his face.  It dripped down the mole covered cheeks, meeting with the wide malicious grin, that stared down at him.  His head twitched side to side quickly, and Hux could hear the neck cracking, he sent a prayer to a god he didn’t truly believe in that it wasn’t broken.  Kylo’s hands moved to touch his face, smearing the black blood everywhere.  A laugh echoed through the house, seeming to come from every angle, every shadow, piercing Hux’s ears.  His hands slid from his cheeks, then whipped out suddenly splattering some of the black blood on the walls and floors.

“Let him go!  Or I’ll send you back to the deepest depths of Hell, so dark you’ll never even see the light of hellfire again!”  Hux screamed, taking a step closer to the floating body.  It’s head snapped down at him sickeningly, It’s grin growing somehow wider.

“No.”  The voice that came from Kylo’s lips, was not his own.  It was so warped and deep, disturbing Hux down to his core.  It was not his husband speaking to him.  “This is  _ mine  _ now.”  Slowly It descended to the ground, the moment Kylo’s black combat boots touched solid ground, a chill went through Hux’s entire body, making him nearly fall to his knees.  “This vessel is my gateway to bleeding the worlds of Earth and Hell together, this vessel  _ is  _ the gateway as to spell demise for this world.  We shall come, in numbers greater than any mortal may ever comprehend, descend onto the innocent, take this place one by one and shape it into our own sanctuary.  We shall bathe in the blood of every soul of god, consume the souls of the corrupt, taint the souls of the innocent-”  It screeched shying away from Hux, who wasted no time in pelting the hell beast with the first thing he could get his hands around in his pack.  Throwing the entire vial of Holy Water, It’s flesh burned away where it landed as if it were acid.  It tried to protect itself, black blood oozing from the burnt holes, and a red fire burning deep in It’s pit like eyes.

“Let.  Him.  Go.”  Hux seethed pulling out his silver cross, and began reciting the only latin he’d ever bothered to remember.  A verse he and Kylo had both committed to memory, an exorcism.  It screeched again, covering It’s large ears, back arching nearly to an inhuman point.  The sight of Kylo’s body in such pain twisted tightly at Hux’s heart, but he pressed on, inching closer and closer to It, increasing the verse in volume.  It’s body swung this way and that, ramming into walls, tables and chairs in It’s attempt to escape.  Hux was halfway through, brandishing his cross like torch fire at the beast.  It turned on him suddenly, It’s eyes bleeding heavily, the entire face stained black like ink.  Mouth agape, more blood spilled from the teeth, nails digging into the flesh around It’s ears.

It lunged suddenly, aiming for Hux’s neck, wrapping Its fingers around his windpipe and squeezing so quickly that Hux stopped speaking immediately.  They tumbled to the ground, It straddling Hux’s chest, pinning him to the ground, pressing tighter on his throat and lifting his head and slamming it back to the ground.  Hux clawed at It’s hand’s, trying to pry the fingers from his throat, legs kicking erratically against the floor, but It wasn’t budging.  It was sneering down at him, It’s blood dripping onto his reddening face.

“Look upon me, look upon the face of your lover.  And perish!”  It laughed down at him, It’s taunt echoing through the house, through Hux’s head, his vision darkening, limbs weakening in his struggles.

“Ky...lo…”  It barely made it out of his lips, so quiet and hoarse, but it fell upon deaf ears.  Hux went limp, arms falling dead at his sides, and his legs stilling.  It laughed again, withdrawing It’s hands, bringing them up and licking the crimson at the tips where he’d punctured Hux’s flesh.  It straightened out, looking at the room, stretching out It’s arms and tilting It’s head to the ceiling.  

Hux jumped suddenly punching at the underside of It’s jaw, disbalanced It fell off to his side, stunned long enough for Hux to crawl to his feet.  Lightheaded and woozy, he swayed, barely grabbing hold of the nearby mantle.  Before It could get onto It’s knees, Hux continued the verse from where he’d left off, shouting at the top of his lungs, fighting through the tearing sensation in his throat.  It howled in pain, crawling at the wooden ground, rubbing the fingers raw as It tried to escape the onslaught.  It’s back arched, a hand gripping in It’s hair, pulling enough to rip out a large clump, black blood oozing from every possible orifice.  Hux walked toward the writhing mass on the ground, standing over It as he reached the end of his verse, scowling down at the thing.

“Let.  Him.  Go.”  He hissed just before completing the last word.  “BEGONE!”  Every loose thing in the room fell, cluttered and flew to the ground, glass shattered, electricity went out, and a scream so high pitched it pierced the entire home.  Hux fell to his knees, clutching his own ears, and screamed.  In a fury of wind and the putrid smell of death all went still.  The howling, the screaming, the breaking, all stopped.  Hux pulled his hands away, ringing ears slowly dying down until he was left with silence.  He finally allowed himself to breath.  He rested back on his calves, staring up at the ceiling, chest heaving and throat burning.  But It was gone.  When he’d finally caught his breath, he looked down at Kylo’s body, immediately terrified when it did not stirr.

“Ky...lo…”  He whispered, reaching for the man’s shoulder.  All of the black blood that had once coated him and the floor, was now a deep red, staining his skin and clothes.  There was so much.  “Kyl...o...”  He shook him again before using the last of his strength to flip him onto his back.  His face was so cut up, lips bitten, pieces of glass in his cheeks, fingernail imprints in his forehead.  “No…”  He pulled him closer, touching his cheek with his hand.  It was ice cold.  “No, Kylo!  Wake up, come on damn you!  Come back to me!”  He wailed pulling the body to his chest, holding the limp thing tightly, like a passed child.  He sobbed, allowing his tears to fall freely onto Kylo’s bloodied face.  All while muttering to himself, “Please...bring him back...please…”

It could have been minutes or hours, with Hux wailing like a babe, holding his only love.  He held his left hand running his finger over the metal of his wedding ring, just as cold as his cheek was.  He refused to let go, he couldn’t, not yet, he wasn’t going to abandon Kylo so easily.

“Hux…”  Softly a voice came to his ears, so quiet, so fragile, he was almost certain it was his own conscious.  “Hux…”  His head snapped up, looking at Kylo’s face, and through the layer of blood, his eyes were open.  Looking past the lids, he was met with a heart warming brown.

“Kylo…”  And Hux cried again, for all the tears never shed in his life, they came out now, thanking and curing every thing he could think of.  He wanted so badly to kiss every inch of Kylo’s face, the only thing stopping him was the glass shards he did not want to embed further.  “I love you, or stars above I love you, you idiotic beast of a man!”  Hux smiled at him, not caring for his tears.

“I lo...ve you too…”  Kylo rasped out, smiling past the pain up at Hux’s eyes.

“I’m getting you to the hospital, and I won’t let you out bed for a month!”  Kylo laughed quietly.

“I’m ok...ay with that…”  And despite his better judgment, Hux had to kiss this idiot before pulling him to his shaky feet.


End file.
